


【烟后肉】归隐

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: pili - Freeform, 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan





	【烟后肉】归隐

“赋儿，天色不早了，咱们回家吧。”  
说话的人一袭土黄粗布衫，棕色长发披散在身后，俊秀的脸洋溢着宠溺的笑。他看向的少年身穿一件月白葛衣，酒红色的长发用一只白色方巾束好，发上插了一只荆钗。此时他正七手八脚地抓起几根白萝卜，随口应道：“这就好了，爹亲，等我收拾完。”  
别黄昏看着眼前活泼的少年，不禁笑了出声。褡裢别在腰间，推起木车，前行了几步，又驻足回头看着他，等着他赶上来。  
少年把白萝卜捧在怀中，快步追了上去，刚踏出几步，周围热闹的街景，熙攘的人流忽然融化了一般，像倒了一地的各色染料，一片斑斓。  
“赋儿，你怎么了？赋儿、赋儿……”别黄昏温和的脸晃了几晃，模糊不清，少年揉了揉眼睛，他便不见了。  
爹亲，不见了。  
少年抱紧手中的东西，着慌地四下张望，原来别黄昏站立的地方忽然现出了一个人影，那个人影是淡淡的蓝色，如彩墨在宣纸上晕染，由浅入深，凝聚成形。

他向他走了过来。  
淡蓝色竹纹长衫，单手负后，冷峻的脸没有一丝表情。  
这个人身上有让人惧怕的东西，少年连后退都忘了，自顾自站在原地愣愣地看着他，道：“你是谁？”  
“我是大宗师，古陵逝烟。”他的声音铿锵有力，如冰锥敲击在心上。  
“那我是谁？”少年迷茫地看着蓝衣人，那人又上前一步，朝他伸出手道：“你是我的丹宫无后。”

一声声无后在耳边响起，是谁在呼唤他？  
少年将手里的物什攥得更紧，低头一看，哪里还有什么白萝卜，一把朱红长剑躺在自己怀中，猩红似血。  
周围一切都开始土崩瓦解，只有眼前人的轮廓愈加清晰，身边只有清脆鸟鸣，深浅不一的翠绿，一间雅致竹屋。

宫无后看着眼前的古陵逝烟，他正朝他走过来，脸上带着一丝没隐藏好的忧虑。  
他走到他午睡的榻前，半蹲了下来，直望进他红褐色的眼睛，想说什么，却最终没说出来，只沉默地将手搭在宫无后的手背上。

“师尊，我梦见了一个人。”  
古陵逝烟眼中划过一丝冰冷，抓着宫无后的手下意识地收紧了：“什么人？”  
宫无后摇了摇头：“不知道，我从未见过他。”  
古陵逝烟淡淡“嗯”了一声，低垂着头，不知在想些什么。  
微风拂过门帘旁的风铃，传来一阵丁铃铃的脆响，宫无后的目光被吸引了过去，几缕阳光迎面照下来，他不由得微微眯起了眼。  
“我们到这个地方来，有多少时日了？”  
“廿十有二。”古陵逝烟应道，目不转睛地看着宫无后，目光灼灼。  
像感应到他的目光似的，宫无后转过头与他对视，启唇一笑。他笑的时候，眼中似有朱华流转，艳色的唇弯得像一瓣被春风拂过的桃花。

如果能将这样的笑容永远留在身边......  
古陵逝烟眼中情丝浮沉，倾过身，薄唇轻贴上宫无后微弯的唇角。  
宫无后只觉一片温热覆在了唇上，还没来得及做出反应，古陵逝烟已撤了回去。  
宫无后诧异地看着他，手指下意识地划过刚才被他吻过的唇角，脸上有点热，看着古陵逝烟半晌，眼神不知不觉泛着缱绻的涟漪。没多会儿，两人又开始若无其事地对话。

“师尊能舍得下烟都，和我在此隐居，实在不像你的作风。”  
“有吊影打理烟都，为师自是放得下心。”

宫无后似笑非笑地看着他，回想起二十多天前的事。烟都大宗师，古陵逝烟，他的师尊，忽然决定把烟都全权交给西宫打理，当主事簿从大宗师交到西宫手上时，烟都上下几百人围在冷窗功名交头接耳，不明白这是要唱哪一出。  
却见古陵逝烟一言不发，拉着宫无后的手便踏出了冷窗功名的大门。  
“我还没和师兄道别。”宫无后回头看着那个明黄的人影，见他恭谦地欠着身子送他们，便生出了几分不舍。  
“不必了。”古陵逝烟神秘一笑，也不管宫无后愿是不愿，一直拉着他来到这处远离烟都风景秀丽的山谷中。  
翠竹掩映中有一间干净雅致的小竹屋，不知是不是古陵逝烟事先便差遣了人在此处搭建好的，席床桌椅一应俱全，他们便在此住了下来。

“你不是向往平凡的生活么？为师便陪你过这种生活。”  
宫无后看他面上一派严肃，不像玩笑，但他又实在难以相信这样的话是由古陵逝烟口中道出，转念一想，古陵逝烟口口声声爱他，也许真的爱他至此呢？心思盘了个九曲十八弯，最终只得一手支颐，仔细打量了眼前人半天，指尖捻着酒红发丝绕了几圈，幽幽道：“你一定是假的古陵逝烟。”  
古陵逝烟长长浓眉一拧，面露几分不悦。难得给出这种比真金还真的承诺，爱徒竟然不信。  
“你倒是愈发没大没小。”  
“师尊忘了？我在烟都就是这样。”  
恃宠而骄，是你给我的特权。

见古陵逝烟拿他毫无办法，宫无后将了一军似的得意，笑得越发妩媚。这个山谷，这间竹屋，仿佛有种魔力，淡化着他和古陵逝烟之间的师徒关系。这二十多天来，他似乎一天比一天更接近他，不是接近烟都大宗师，而是接近古陵逝烟这个人。

是夜，宫无后在竹屋隔间的浴池中沐浴，浴毕，握着湿淋淋的长发站了起来，脱口便道：“朱寒，拿我的浴衣来。”  
一声重重的冷哼从外面传来，宫无后心里咯噔一下，他忘了......这里不是软红十丈。  
古陵逝烟站在一丈以外，臂上挂着一件薄如蝉翼的绯色罗衣，沉郁的脸色隔着红纱帷幕也能看得一清二楚。  
宫无后进退两难地扶着池壁，望着古陵逝烟一时语塞。  
古陵逝烟率先打破了僵局，沉默地走了进来，抬手将纱帘一掀，把罗衣递了过去。宫无后不敢看他，垂首接过罗衣，草草披在身上，道：“师尊，你先出去吧。”  
见他有开口赶人之意，古陵逝烟不悦道：“怎么，别人看得，我看不得？”  
不等宫无后回答，他便从背后捞住他的腰，紧紧圈在怀里。宫无后刚回过神，自己已被一个强而有力的胳膊桎梏在怀中，动弹不得。  
宫无后发梢的水珠一滴一滴砸在古陵逝烟的手腕上，古陵逝烟环住纤腰的手臂，缓缓上移，停留在微敞的胸膛。  
修长的手指在光洁如玉的肌肤上游移，古陵逝烟垂首，薄唇贴近宫无后的耳畔，低沉的嗓音透着浓浓暧昧：“你牵挂的人太多了，我心里却只有你。今夜过后，你的心只能有我一人。”  
耳边的呼吸声，近在咫尺，刻意压抑着，越来越粗重。  
“这个，不必穿了。”  
古陵逝烟勾起一抹坏笑，探入罗衣的手沿着圆润的肩头滑了下去，转眼间宫无后身上仅有的遮蔽已躺在他手中。手一挥，那片鲜红便轻飘飘地落在了水池中。  
忽然间裸裎相对，宫无后羞赧的心思全都描绘在了脸上，挪了挪身子，离他远一点，好让自己不那么窘迫，却被身后那人捏住下颌，转了过来。  
古陵逝烟眼中闪着难以捉摸的光，凝成炽热的一点，落在宫无后的脸上。

他这样的人，也会为自己停留。  
四周雾气蒸腾，如仙似幻，宫无后浓密的睫毛忽扇着，轻轻阖上了眼。  
古陵逝烟捧着他美丽得有些奢侈的脸，两人的唇越挨越近，直到覆在了一起，短暂一吻又分开。哗啦啦的水声响起，古陵逝烟踏进了水池中，他一边褪着天青色的衣袍，一边道：“无后，我的心思，你应该早就明白了。”  
宫无后撇了撇嘴，声音却轻快了起来：“我只知道你为老不尊。”  
“再顶一次嘴，就多来一次。”  
“你......”宫无后不甘地瞪了他一眼，自己怎能落于下风任他调戏，于是抿了抿唇，双臂环上了古陵逝烟的脖颈，一个魅惑的笑浮在靥上，“既然如此，那我就如你所愿。”  
“无后啊无后......”古陵逝烟一声长叹，道不尽的情丝万缕，搂住宫无后的腰，贴上自己宽阔的胸膛，肌肤相亲中，双方的体温都在渐渐升高。  
纤指描画着古陵逝烟高挺的鼻梁，宫无后暗自想着，其实他很是端整英俊，并不像自己从前认为的那般面目可憎，狰狞可怕。  
幽幽叹了口气，清晰无误地落在古陵逝烟耳中。  
“你这是认命了？”古陵逝烟笑意更浓，浓得让宫无后惊讶，他从未见过笑得如此舒怀的古陵逝烟，这是在梦中吧。  
做梦也好......最好他们都不要再醒来了。  
古陵逝烟盯着眼前一瞬一个表情的宫无后，生动明媚，一把将他从水中打横抱了起来，放在浴池的玉石沿上，在粉颈落下一串细碎的吻。  
“你这样未免太着......”急字还未出口，就被什么堵上了，戛然而止。

霸道的长吻，舌尖纠缠得越来越浓烈，宫无后被吻得只能发出几声破碎的音节，快要窒息的前一刻古陵逝烟放开了他，手指暧昧地划过被他啃咬成深红色的唇瓣。  
宫无后一双美目蓄着水汽，重重喘着气，古陵逝烟见状，将他一把捞起揽在怀里，一下一下轻抚着他的背。结着薄茧的大手摩挲着细腻的肌肤，引起怀中人一阵轻微的战栗，浴后的寒冷身子像是追逐着那一点掌心的温暖，竟不由自主地迎合着他的爱抚。  
古陵逝烟不安分的手又滑至宫无后的胸前，捏着淡粉的乳尖，轻轻一掐，便听到宫无后一声带着欢愉的呻吟。那清脆的少年音此时带了些甜腻的含糊，勾起他心中邪火。宫无后嫣红的唇瓣就在他颈边缓缓磨蹭着，更是火上浇油，古陵逝烟深吸了一口气，好让欲念沉下去一些，他一向冷静自持，哪怕是情事也下意识保持着平日的作派。

他居然还能忍得住，难道被情欲折磨的只有自己吗？  
想到这，宫无后有些挫败，而后埋在古陵逝烟颈间的脸绽开一个诡秘艳丽的笑，樱色的指甲爬上了古陵逝烟的胸膛，似有若无地画着圈。  
古陵逝烟的眸光更加深邃幽暗，一把捉住怀中作乱的手，低低笑了一声：“一会儿，你可别求饶。”  
“嗯？”

古陵逝烟低哑的嗓音还在耳边回荡，宫无后还没回过神，便被古陵逝烟整个儿翻了过来，转眼已趴在了地上。  
那个炽热坚硬的物什已经贴上了臀瓣，察觉到古陵逝烟要做什么的宫无后有点慌了：“不，师尊，古陵......啊！”  
未经任何润滑，那个硬烫似铁的东西已经攻入他未尝人事的小穴，宫无后痛得呜咽，古陵逝烟瞥见他眼角微红泛着晶莹，回头瞧自己的神色隐忍又埋怨，在混杂情欲的占有欲和不要让无后恨自己之间天人交战了一回合，停下了动作。  
刚被那处紧致含住了顶端，要得不得最磨人，古陵逝烟低喘了一声，慢慢抽出阳物，又将倒卧在地上的宫无后揽了过来，面贴面耳鬓厮磨。

古陵逝烟轻吻着宫无后薄红的面颊，洁白的脖子，一路往下，吸吮着被他蹂躏成朱红色的乳尖。劲瘦的手指在柔软的臀瓣上流连，又滑进臂缝，揉按着那一开一合的小穴，轻轻探入一指，立刻被宫无后渐入佳境的身体吞没进去。  
宫无后舒服地哼了一声，仰起脸在古陵逝烟的面颊上轻蹭着，接受到这无声的邀请，古陵逝烟分开宫无后修长的双腿，肿胀不堪的物什一点点捅了进去。  
他含住那只挺立的乳尖舔弄轻吮着，身下的攻势越来越强悍，越来越深入，碰到深处时，层叠的快感翻涌蒸腾，宫无后如一尾缺水的鱼，濒临窒息，双腿缠上古陵逝烟的腰，后穴紧紧含住他的欲望，绞得他几乎忍不住喷洒出来。  
他抽出分身缓了缓，又将宫无后翻身背对着自己，继续着刚才被打断的姿势。浴池沿儿湿滑，宫无后又浑身酥软，膝盖一软几乎跌在地上，被古陵逝烟双手牢牢扶抱住腰侧，承受着猛烈的撞击。汁液沿着腿根细腻的肌肤流下，宫无后下意识地要抓住什么，却只能够到坚硬的玉石，指甲划过冰凉玉质，他耐不住地呜咽了几声，古陵逝烟捞住他的腰，又将他手腕握住举过头顶，按在地上，两人面对面看着深陷情欲的彼此。

“不要了......”宫无后眉心一蹙，字里行间全是虚软的喘气声。  
“你说不要就不要？”古陵逝烟捏起他尖尖的下颌，下身持续着霸道的侵占。宫无后眼角噙着泪，腰身迎了上去，搂着古陵逝烟的脖子用热吻来缓解火烧般的情欲。  
亲吻间隙断续的低吟声，半睁半闭的凤目，卷翘睫毛开阖如流萤，宫无后本就面如敷粉，此时已染成了云霞，他微张着红艳的唇，眼角血泪晶莹凄艳，做到失神的样子美极了。古陵逝烟注视着他的眼褪去了冷情，愈是得到，愈想得到的更多。

忽地，他便起了逗弄之心，问道：无后，我是谁？  
师尊。  
还有呢？  
古陵逝烟。  
黏糊带着点亲昵，不似从前每每喊出这四个字那般咄咄逼人。  
古陵逝烟的眼底带上了几分笑意。  
还有，你现在该唤我什么？  
估摸着他的坏心，宫无后不肯叫了，咬着唇的模样可爱极了。  
古陵逝烟狠狠顶了一下后穴深处那一点凸起，惹得宫无后浑身战栗，狂风暴雨般袭击着他全身最敏感的那一处，哪想他竟然这般倔强，偏是不肯依了古陵逝烟的意思。  
宫无后呻吟着挣扎，扭动着身子却将他含得更紧，古陵逝烟闷哼了一声，终于忍耐不住，一股热流拍打在宫无后的身体深处。飘上云巅又坠落地面的宫无后有些迷糊了，他低低唤了两个字，古陵逝烟微微一怔，在听清了那两个字以后，一种他从未感受过的甜意，从心中慢慢扩散到了全身。

“睡得好么？”  
第二天一早，映入宫无后第一眼的就是古陵逝烟棱角分明的脸，逆着光，身后一圈圈天光散着七彩虹晕。  
“好。”宫无后坐了起来，低头看着大红帛被上绣的那支并蒂莲。  
“可又梦到了什么人？”  
“没有了。”宫无后有些脸红地想，折腾得筋疲力尽，怎么可能还有力气做梦。  
古陵逝烟袖筒中那只手暗暗攥紧，低着头的宫无后恰好错过了他脸上一闪而过的阴鸷神情。  
希望遗失的记忆永远不会找回，忘了那个人，宫无后才会永远属于他。

一阵清风拂过门前的风铃，清脆的铃声惊醒了各怀心思的两人，古陵逝烟向宫无后一步步走过来，坐在床边看着他。感到古陵逝烟的气息在接近，宫无后想到昨夜曾被这种气息层层包围，那一番颠鸾倒凤，肆意缠绵，如一对恋人般亲密，那些脸红心跳的画面历历在目，更觉难为情，扯着帛被盖住了脸不看他。  
“无后。”  
生怕他说出什么让他羞得无地自容的话，宫无后抢先道：  
“昨夜发生了什么，我都忘了。”  
好一个此地无银三百两。  
古陵逝烟垂下眼睑掩藏着眼中的笑意：  
“没关系，以后还会有很多次。”  
他的手温柔地抚上宫无后的秀发，将他揽入怀中，察觉到宫无后原来绞着被子的手悄悄环上他的腰，荼蘼花的香味将他萦绕，他几不可闻地叹了一声。

刹那，便是永恒。

（二）

古陵逝烟来到这里隐居，也没丢了看书的习惯。之前布置竹屋的仆人倒是体贴，一撂撂泛黄的古籍堆满了书架，书墨的幽香淡淡飘散着。  
古陵逝烟倚在榻上沉默地翻着书，宫无后挨着他小憩。这间竹屋着实不大，一间书房只放了一个书架，一张檀木榻便挤得满满当当了。  
宫无后来书房陪着他，没说几句便道有些乏，支着腮便睡过去了。  
他睡着睡着便支不住了，头一歪，倒在古陵逝烟的膝上。古陵逝烟握着书卷的手被他砸得微微一倾，低头一看，不禁失笑。  
方才想将他扶起，却见他粉薄红轻的脸颊正对着自己，柔滑的酒红发丝铺满了膝盖，目光被吸引住一般，手也舍不得放下。  
半晌，只是轻轻捏了秀气的鼻尖。  
宫无后两道纤眉皱了皱，翻个身便又睡过去了。

院子里的一树桃花被风吹得散了形，一瓣瓣零星艳色打着旋儿落下。叮铃铃的脆响传来，门前的陶瓷风铃被一阵疾风吹拂过，细看那阵风竟挟裹着几粒黄沙，铃声大作，却是越来越快，越来越急。

“怎么了？”  
宫无后也被这阵响动惊醒了，虽然隐居在此地多时，习武之人的警觉却不曾放下。

“你终于来了。”  
古陵逝烟片刻前的温情倏忽不见，眼神冷漠透着肃杀，冷笑道：  
“别黄昏。”

一道蓝色轻烟瞬忽间已来到院子里，跟着古陵逝烟化烟而出的宫无后看了看眼前满身风尘的男人，一身黄衫，褐发披散，腰间别着一把雪亮长剑。  
那一瞬间恍若隔世的记忆灌入脑海中，心跳紊乱如麻，宫无后喘了几下身形摇晃，却被古陵逝烟牢牢扶住。

“你是……爹亲……”抬头不敢置信地看着眼前人，宫无后眼泛泪光，“我还以为你已经……”

他的记忆还停留在很久以前，他在受伤后被别黄昏偶然救下，在相处中渐渐猜出了对方的身份，他太了解古陵逝烟，这件事倘若被古陵逝烟知晓，别黄昏的下场一定极惨。便连夜赶去漠留黄昏，劝别黄昏离开，没想到别黄昏早已不见踪影，那里只有久候多时的西宫。

“西宫师兄说你已经死了。”

“我见到他时，也以为自己死期将至了，没想到，他却放了我……”  
别黄昏回想起西宫缓缓转过身面向他，踌躇了许久道：“我不愿师尊和师弟之间的死结，永无解开之日。”

宫无后闻言，眼泪更是止不住。别黄昏失踪后，他回到烟都便被古陵逝烟洗去了记忆，直到今日。别黄昏深深看了他一眼，长剑一声清啸，指向了古陵逝烟。

“无论如何，我今天都要带走赋儿。”

“那要看你有没有这个本事。”  
古陵逝烟见宫无后起身欲阻止，便点了他胸前要穴，玄黑的昆吾剑应召来到他手中，挡下了别黄昏的剑招。刀光剑影交错，以别黄昏的实力，难以撼动古陵逝烟分毫，眼看着便渐渐落于下风，古陵逝烟毫不留情，招招逼命。

眼看便要一剑贯穿胸膛，宫无后忽然呕出一口血，强行冲破穴道，挡在了两人中间。剑尖指向变成了宫无后，古陵逝烟目光一凛，手腕陡地一转，偏了一尺，堪堪划破了宫无后的红纱衣，自己却别黄昏的剑刺中肋下。

血花四溅，别黄昏猛地抽出剑，一时有些错愕，宫无后已来到古陵逝烟身前扶住了他。古陵逝烟似是受了极重的剑伤，伟岸的身形有些不稳，一手拄着昆吾剑，倚着身边的宫无后，咳出一口血来。

“师尊！”宫无后掩住古陵逝烟的口，仿佛这样做，便能止住那往外翻涌的气血似的。宫无后的身形比古陵逝烟要纤瘦一些，却颇有韧劲地让他靠着自己，殷红刺目的血沿着白皙的手指缓缓滴落，宫无后焦灼的目光藏也藏不住，直直烫进别黄昏的心里。

“赋儿，我们走吧。”  
别黄昏踌躇着开口，却见宫无后支支吾吾地看着他，目光纠结纷扰，欲言又止。

眼下这等情状，别黄昏已明白了七八分。  
宫无后若是在他身边长大，绝不会这样。  
一定是个清爽开朗的少年郎，和他一起仗剑江湖，待到成年日久，便寻得一个情投意合的女儿成家。

都是古陵逝烟的错，他才变作了这般雌雄莫辨的妖艳鬼魅，和他的师父纠缠不清，在这罔顾人伦的命运中泥足深陷。  
别黄昏越想越激愤，厉声喝道：“古陵逝烟，都是你做的好事！”

古陵逝烟闻言冷笑了一声，搂紧了身侧的宫无后：“我做了什么，你大可问他。”

“赋儿，我最后问你一句，你愿不愿和我一起走？”  
“不……”宫无后看了看古陵逝烟，闭上了眼又睁开，些微挣扎便说出了心底的话，“我已经……离不得他了。”

别黄昏眼中最后一点亮光黯淡了下去。这师徒俩发生了什么他不清楚，但此刻，他倒显得多余了。  
既然如此，那就成全他们吧。

一阵黄沙卷过庭院中的桃花，转眼间，小小一方庭院，又只剩下了古陵逝烟和宫无后二人。  
“爹亲只是有些着急，待日后，我再向他解释吧。”

自那以后，古陵逝烟便仗着养伤的特权，享受着宫无后每日定时的送药，送水，送饭，时而抚摸着他一头柔滑长发，更甚者得寸近尺去亲吻他的粉颊，宫无后即使经常被占便宜有些不悦，却因为怕伤到古陵逝烟，从不反抗。

“这缠纱该换了吧？”思附着已经过去了七日，伤口该重新清洗上药了，宫无后便将古陵逝烟肋下伤处一层层的缠纱揭下，发现古陵逝烟的伤已经痊愈了，这老狐狸，坑骗得他好苦。  
宫无后没好气地白了他一眼，端起药碗便要走，却被古陵逝烟握住手臂，用劲儿往怀里一带。  
猝不及防被他抱了个满怀，宫无后愣了一下，回过神来便在他胸前狠狠一推，听到一声吃痛的闷哼，又不敢动了，任由他抱着。

“这才乖。”  
古陵逝烟亲了亲他的额头，微凉的薄唇不老实地从额头慢慢往下移，宫无后象征性地挣扎了两下，被古陵逝烟捉住手腕按在榻上，便一动不动地任他胡来了。  
月影浮动，红烛的微光映照出艳丽的脸庞，古陵逝烟看着宫无后清明的眼中那个失了冷静的自己，低下头，吻住了宫无后的唇。宫无后的唇瓣本就是艳红的颜色，被他啃咬了几下像是沁出血来，古陵逝烟换了个方式轻舔着，察觉到宫无后主动将舌尖探入勾缠，他便不客气地卷住生香软舌汲取着汁液。  
直吻到昏天黑地，情热渐涨，当宫无后想撤离时，古陵逝烟还故意咬住他的舌尖不放开。宫无后的耳尖都红了，欲白仍红的脸蛋已成了一只红灯笼。

“坐起来顺顺气。”  
古陵逝烟果然扶住宫无后的腰侧，顺势将他两腿分开跨坐在自己腿上，可怜的亵裤已变作一团白绸，撕开扔在了榻边。那个灼热坚硬的东西抵着他的臀缝，宫无后坐不住了，刚想起身就被古陵逝烟牢牢按住。  
眼前人凌乱的灰发，微敞的宽阔胸膛一一落入眼中，宫无后一双眼睛没处放，只能往下看，下面又是——  
古陵逝烟看着宫无后羞得快要找个地缝钻进去的样子觉得有趣极了，那副长睫颤动的羞赧情态又极是勾人，看得身下那物又硬了几分，在他的腰侧不轻不重地揉捏了起来。  
转眼间宫无后身上只挂了一件大红半透的纱衣，柔软的腰封勒住细腰，胸前系的绳结一头已经被古陵逝烟咬住了。  
情欲在古陵逝烟一双深遂的眸子里翻滚，赤裸裸的眼神盯着宫无后，嘴里含着的亵衣绳结已被缓缓扯咬了开。  
红纱滑落，露出雪白的肩头，粉嫩的乳尖，古陵逝烟眸光更加幽暗，温热的唇贴上乳尖含住吸吮，大手捏着滑腻的臀瓣爱抚，还滑进一根手指试探着。

“唔！”宫无后强忍着才没叫出声来，小口地抽着气，胸前敏感的软肉在师尊温暖湿热的舌尖被百般亵玩，不知他是情动还是羞涩，全身都泛起了薄红，在透明亵衣的遮掩下更加诱人了。  
“进来……”  
“进来哪里？”古陵逝烟停止了戏弄，看着宫无后涨红的俏脸不明所以。  
“我的……下面……”宫无后语无伦次的，不知在说些什么，但古陵逝烟听懂就足够了，他唇边勾起一抹冰冷的坏笑，眼中全是炽热的情欲。

他抬起宫无后的腰，一口气便捣进了一大半，这一下本该是极痛的，但宫无后被他抱着爱抚了许久，软穴早已湿透，紧咬着他的阳物一下一下收缩着，腰肢也摆动着试图吞得更深。

“我快被你夹断了。”古陵逝烟有心戏弄他，在他耳边低声道。宫无后被他一激，眉一拧，像个木头人似的不动了，古陵逝烟叹了口气，腰胯用力一顶，深深埋入宫无后的身体。  
宫无后呻吟出声，腰侧被古陵逝烟扶住上下动了起来，一下比一下进得更深。古陵逝烟微微抬头，眼前粉色的乳尖泛着莹润的光泽，一口咬了上去。  
“疼，你放开……”  
古陵逝烟真的放开了，身下巨物也抽离了一半，薄唇有一下没一下在他胸口蹭着。  
“嗯……你”宫无后睁着一双迷茫的眸子望着古陵逝烟欲言又止。  
“我想听什么，你是知道的。”古陵逝烟好整以暇地看着他，等他说出最难以启齿的话。  
“师尊，吃我的……啊”话未说完，胸前挺立的殷红便被湿润灵活的软舌包住了，但很快又移开了，情欲驱使下，他下意识地将乳尖送到古陵逝烟的唇边，后者满意地看了看两颗硬挺红艳的果实，便又含进了嘴里吸吮着，下身借着不明液体的润滑挺入更深处。  
“嗯……”宫无后仰起修长的脖子半张着红艳的唇，雪白肌肤在红纱下若隐若现，轻声呻吟着，手已按上埋首在胸前的古陵逝烟那一头银灰的长发。  
古陵逝烟捏着宫无后白嫩的臂瓣往两边分开，将自己埋得更深，他满足地喟叹了一声，更加用力地挞伐着，低头一瞥，怀中人的后穴边缘泛起嫣红的颜色，将他的庞然大物吃得很深，在他抽离时还不舍地吸吮着。  
原本还想再说些让宫无后害羞的话，可见他脖颈胸膛皆是大大小小的梅印，闭着眼睛微张着唇，痛苦又欢愉的小声吟叫着，怕是什么话也入不了他的耳了……  
情热让紧贴的肌肤温度升高了，宫无后想丢掉半挂在身上那件碍事的红纱衣，却被古陵逝烟捉住手制止了。  
“无后，你穿红色美极了。”一句情话像是在极远的地方响起，又像就在耳边低语，宫无后睁开眼，水雾萦绕的红眸盯着古陵逝烟，仔细分辨着眼前人。  
一双白皙的手臂环上他的脖子道：“你再深一些……”古陵逝烟又不动了：“我不叫‘你’。”  
“师尊……”他蹭了蹭古陵逝烟的脸，见他依然无动于衷，便吻了吻他额间蓝印，腿根缓缓磨蹭着，“古陵……”  
胯间肌肤细腻如凝脂，包裹住欲望的软肉热得烫人，紧紧含着他，这一下换古陵逝烟忍不住了，他凶狠地抽插了数下，直捣得宫无后似一滩春水软化在他的怀中，除了喘气再说不出话来。  
古陵逝烟将宫无后抱在怀里，含住被他蹂躏得红肿的乳尖，下身持续的撞击将白皙的臂拍出了红印儿，宫无后轻咬着红唇，失神地蜷在古陵逝烟的怀中，肉刃破开一层层褶皱，他本能地绞紧了后穴，激烈的抽插带出了有节奏的呻吟。  
“啊……师尊，师尊……”

“你这只蝶，只能停在我身边。”  
古陵逝烟捏起宫无后尖尖的下颌，与他唇舌交接，他拥有的所有挚爱之情都倾注在这个吻中，以及下身猛烈的侵犯中，来不及吞咽的涎液沿着宫无后艳红的腮滑落，最后的高潮到来时，宫无后修长的身子绷紧了，后穴痉挛着绞住了古陵逝烟，一阵阵没顶的快感攀上脊柱，古陵逝烟重重地喘了几声，一边唤着无后的名一边在他湿热的后穴深处射了出来。

两个人皆重重倒在榻上，不停地喘着气，古陵逝烟侧首看着身旁的宫无后，两条纤细白皙的腿被分成极大的弧度，蹂躏得嫣红的小穴流出了泥泞的白浊，看着看着便又觉得情动。刚想探过身子去抱他，却被看穿意图的宫无后抢着下了榻，双腿酸软一个没站稳，便落到了古陵逝烟的怀中。古陵逝烟将怀中的红衣美人打横抱了起来，见他闭着眼睛认命似的靠在胸前，宠溺地笑了笑，将人带往隔间的浴池去了。

君不见，花有清香月有阴，春宵一刻值千金。


End file.
